


Oh, so lovingly.

by pyukumuku



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyukumuku/pseuds/pyukumuku
Summary: Somehow, somewhere, feelings just happen.
Relationships: Berserker/Vixel (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Oh, so lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 4 am in a depressed stupor

Berserker never quite noticed how often he would stare at the musician’s shape. How it would so elegantly burn into his mind as if it was a sight for the ages.

The way those lazuline eyes would glitter when they were together, the way his smile shone as if brighter than thousands of hundreds of suns, how the hand in his own would grip back with a caring, sweet hold.

Oh, so lovingly.

The warrior would insist to himself that he was fine. That he had felt nothing but a sense of admiration…

Yet, he could never turn away.

The way his voice sounded heavenly as he would hum a song just for him, the way how the keys of a piano sounded even more dazzling by his touch, how such a trainer; contained voice would release such passion and beauty unrestrained.

Oh, so lovingly.

Yes, admiration.

Yes, admiration.

And yet, despite himself, the warrior had felt nothing but desire for the man. The desire to embrace him ever so tight in his arms, to hear nothing else but the melodies of his voice, to see his smile fulfilled.

The desire to see him, feel him, to fan the passion that drives him.

Oh, so lovingly.


End file.
